Assassin's Heart
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: Sequel to Assassin's Dream. The curse has been lifted, and Zevran is recovering from the devastating effects. Now, the warden must decide the fate of Morrigan, and fight to save Ferelden from the Blight. Zevran/Female Tabris (City Elf). Second in Romance Saga.
1. Recovery at Last

**Here it is, the sequel to Assassin's Dream! Hope you like it!**

Zevran's recovery was swift, but he still required time to recuperate from the curse laid upon him by Morrigan. His strength was returning to him gradually as the last traces of his fever ebbed away. Morrigan herself was being guarded heavily by Sten, who kept Asala pointed directly at her throat. The witch's staff was under a protective ward by Wynne, who was busying herself with replenishing the party's stock of health poultices and lyrium potions. The warden stood from the campfire as Zevran came out of his tent, his leather armor donned for the first time in what seemed like eternity. The elves smiled at each other as they met halfway.

"I am yours." Zevran smirked at the warden.

"Oh, Zev...I thought I'd lost you." Fresh tears welled in the warden's eyes as she thought of what could have happened.

Zevran shrugged. "Nay, I am not so easily dispatched." His eyes drifted to Morrigan, who simply sat on the ground glaring at the warden.

The warden saw his gaze and set her jaw. "Morrigan will pay for this. She will pay dearly for what she tried to do, for what she did."

Zevran nodded. "As the injured party, I find it difficult to see this in a neutral light. But not today. The sun is nearly risen, and we have many darkspawn to slay, yes?"

The warden smiled, relief flooding her features. "Are you sure you're up for it? The curse was only lifted two days ago."

"I've had two days to rest, and far too many before that to wallow in self pity. Tis time we return to the task at hand. There is a king to be put on the throne, and an archdemon to be slain. Two tasks for which your trusted assassin would come in very handy, I should think." He smiled at her, the smile that proved he had won before he had spoken.

The warden smiled back and nodded. "Then to Denerim we go. You, my mabari, Allistar and I." She kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to have you back," she whispered.

"Tis good to be back," Zevran whispered back before kissing her cheekbone, lips lightly brushing her skin. As she went to Sten, he took his sword and dagger with pleasure, holding them in his hands. "Tis good indeed."

The warden stood beside Sten. "We are going to Denerim today. If you need a break, have Wynne deal with her." The quinari nodded as the warden returned to where Zevran, Allistar, and her mabari were gathered. She laughed to see her mabari licking Zevran's leg, as though he were happy he was back as well. Allistar smiled to hear her laugh, the first he'd heard in quite some time. This was a new beginning, just before the end. The ex-templar had a sinking feeling about the final battle, which was quickly approaching. Now was not the time for lamenting a possible future, however. Now was the time to prepare himself for what was to come. Today was the day of the Landsmeet, the day he would become King of Ferelden. He shuddered to think of it.

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	2. Road to Denerim

As they walked toward Denerim through the woods, Allistar decided to break the silence. "You know it just occurred to me that we've been together fighting, killing, bleeding...raising an army; since Ostagar. Yet in all that time, you've never told me your name."

The warden stopped and turned to look at Allistar, a bemused expression on her face. "You know my name, Allistar. Tabris."

Allistar shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, what's your first name? Everyone just calls you 'Warden' or 'Tabris' or 'Knife-Ears'."

Zevran laughed. "Ah well, that particular name belongs to me, as well."

Allistar sighed. "I just-I just want to know something personal. After all, we're the only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden. Chances are, we'll die together. I didn't think it would be too much to ask for a first name, at least."

The warden turned and continued walking, but stopped a few feet ahead, sighing. She turned back around. "Natallia." Allistar looked up and saw that there were tears in her eyes. "My first name. It's Natallia." She turned on her heel and walked off into the brush off the path. The mabari whined, his ears back.

Zevran snuck into the bushes, making no sound as he passed through the thickets. He found the warden a few yards away, sitting against a tree hugging her knees to her chest. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the soft, almost inaudible sound of her crying. He stepped toward her. "Nattie?"

Natallia sniffed, wiping her nose. "What is it, Zev?"

Zevran went to her and sat beside her, putting an arm around her. "Why, Nattie? Why didn't you tell him? Have you told anyone?"

She shook her head. "Only you. That was hard enough."

The elves sat there for a time in silence. Then Zevran turned her to look at her face. "Why is it so painful to disclose your first name?"

Natallia sobbed. "I was named after my mother. It was she who taught me to use two blades. She taught me in secret because we were not allowed to carry weapons in the Alienage. You saw the posters: 'Elves are strictly forbidden to carry or wield swords. Those who carry swords will die upon them.' But she taught me anyway because she knew I would need to defend myself. She always told me I had a destiny, that I would leave the Alienage and make something great of my life." She sniffed and looked into Zevran's eyes. "She died, Zev. She died because someone told the bann she had swords. They...they had her. I was just a girl but I could hear her screams in the other room as they raped her. Then, they brought her outside, wearing nothing but her small-clothes. That's when-when-"

Zevran hugged her to him, allowing her to cry into his shoulder as she was overwhelmed. He closed his eyes, wishing this had never happened to her.

"With her own sword, Zev! They stabbed her with her own sword! Then they took her dagger and slit her throat. I didn't do anything to stop it; all I did was watch."

Zevran tipped her head up to face him. "Nattie, you were but a girl. No child should ever be forced to witness such a travesty, nor should she be expected to fight it." He gently caressed her face, his thumb gently tracing her cheekbone and down her jaw-line to her chin. He carefully wiped her tears, never wanting to see her cry again. "Tis time for you to let go, my dear. Your mother would not have asked you to throw your life away to defend her, nor would she wish you to live in regret and guilt."

Natallia sniffed and nodded, mustering a smile. "Thank-you," she whispered.

Zevran smiled and stood, holding a hand down to her. She took it and he pulled her up. "Now, tis time we return to the task at hand, yes? Although, this constant walking makes you look so very tired, Nattie. I think I know what you need."

"A horse?" Natallia laughed, as did Zevran.

"When we return to camp, allow me to give you a massage of the kind one only learns growing up in an Antivan whorehouse."

Natallia smiled. "Again? You spoil me, Zev."

Zevran laughed. "What can I say? You deserve nothing less, my dear." He put an arm around Natallia and the two of them went back to the path they'd left Allistar and the mabari on. Just before going through the brush, Zevran stopped her. "Shall we sneak behind and scare them?"

"Zev, what in Andraste's name...?"

He laughed quietly, not wanting to give away their position just yet. "Twould be amusing, you must admit."

Natallia snickered. "You're cruel sometimes."

"Hrm...cruel, perhaps. But you cannot deny, I am a most amusing jokester, yes?"

She smirked, shaking her head. "I must admit, it does sound like fun."

The two elves snuck around through the thicket so they were behind Allistar. They snuck out onto the path, getting so close to the ex-templar they could smell his breath, which made both of them want to gag. Zevran winked, then held his dagger to Allistar's throat. "Truly, you are far too defenseless. Had I been a darkspawn, or perhaps still in the employment of the Crows, you would be dead right now. You realize this?"

Allistar was three shades of pale before realizing who it was behind him. "Maker's breath! Do you HAVE to do that?" He turned to face the two elves, rubbing his throat as Zevran sheathed his dagger. The mabari barked happily, as though he were laughing. No further mention was made about names, though several mentions of rope were made by Zevran, which came as no surprise to either of the wardens.


	3. The Landsmeet

As the Landsmeet commenced, Natallia could hardly think of anything other than the slavery she'd witnessed in the Alienage, her home, not only allowed but ordered by Loghain. She fought herself to keep control and maintain a cool head, but it was alltogether too tempting to ask a favor of her favorite assassin. _No, this must be done civil and legal, for Allistar._ She bit her tongue until the last minute, then played her hand. Waiting rather than making that the first issue brought up ensured her image would not be that of a desperate elf casting blame. Besides, she had the sealed documents in her hand, taken from the slaver's chest. "You allowed Tevinter slavers in the Alienage, kidnapping elves and selling them off!"

"Everything I did, I did for my country."

No matter the explanations, however, it was clear the Landsmeet was over. The nobles had been convinced of the truth: Loghain was evil.

However, Loghain had no intention of going down without a fight. He called his men to arms despite the nobles' decision, and the Landsmeet chamber was bathed in blood. Zevran marked Loghain as their primary target, but honestly everyone was mostly busy fighting his men for their lives. The mabari, however, charged through everyone and jumped onto Loghain, knocking him to the floor and pinning him there as he ripped into the teryn's throat. When Loghain was near death, the Revered Mother stepped in. "In the Maker's name, stop!"

Natallia looked around to be sure everyone had heeded the command before looking up at the woman. She smirked as it was agreed that a duel would settle the final decision, volunteering to be Allistar's champion. As they stepped in circles, allowing the adrenaline to kick in, Natallia glared right into his eyes. _You will pay for what you've done._ She ran at him and stunned him, jumping around him and stabbing him in the back multiple times. "For all the elves you sold! For all the lives you've ruined! For all the people who died because of you! For Ostagar! For EVERYTHING!" She kicked him to the ground and raised both her blades up, about to make the final blow. As she was about to bring an end to all the suffering of her country, Loghain held his hands up. "I surrender to you, warden." Natallia curled her lip, shaking her head. "My name is Natallia!" She brought the blades down, driving them through Loghain's chest straight through his heart.

Anora screamed and ran to her father, dropping to her knees and touching him. Natallia was numb. She staggered backward a couple paces when Zevran put a hand on her back. "Tis alright, my dear. Tis finished." Natallia nodded, wiping blood off her face.

Anora stood and faced the warden, fists clenched. "You...you heartless, murderer! My father was a hero! He deserved a hero's death, with honor! Not backstabbed in some vendetta."

Fed up, Natallia raised her blade, pointing it at Anora. "I'll do the same for you. You were queen, the one supposedly really in control, and you let this happen. You let your country be torn apart by civil war, allowing Grey Wardens to be hunted like animals when our only purpose is to defeat the blight. Step down off your high horse for once." She then turned and walked toward Allistar.

Arl Eamon cleared his throat, attempting to understand what exactly happened. He hadn't pegged the warden to be so eager to kill the teryn, but then again he hadn't thought Loghain would risk everything for his own gain either. "Then it is decided. Allistar will be king."

"What? No...no one's decided that. Have they?" Natallia rolled her eyes at Allistar's unwillingness.

"See? He abdicates in favor of me." Anora was eager to jump on the final opportunity.

Arl Eamon sighed inwardly. "I hardly think you're an appropriate party to mediate this, Anora."

Natallia was barely listening: she knew what she would do. When she heard Eamon address her, she nodded. "I am ready to choose. I choose Allistar to be our king."

Zevran smirked, seeing it all unfold as it should. This had been the plan, and it had worked. He looked at Natallia, who seemed to be spacing out. He wondered if the Alienage problems were still troubling her. He resolved to remedy them in time, but first they had a blight to quell. With Loghain dead, this would be easy, which almost disappointed him were it not for Natallia.


	4. Release

Before going to Denerim, the party had another problem to deal with. Natallia, Zevran, Allistar, and the mabari entered the camp. Natallia went straight for Morrigan. She looked at Sten. "Take a break. I've got this." The Quinari nodded and sheathed Asala, walking off. Natallia sighed and sat down in front of the witch. "Why, Morrigan? Why did you do it?"

Morrigan's nose crinkled as her lip curled. "Free me and I'll tell you."

Natallia laughed. "You think I don't know you've already cut your bonds? I'm the one who left the shard of glass there. I gave you a chance to escape: you don't need your staff to shapeshift."

Morrigan grunted. "Yet here I am, nonetheless. Tell me, warden, are we in the presence of a king or an outcast?"

"A king. Loghain is dead and we've been summoned to Redcliffe."

"And here we are, chatting the night away." Morrigan laughed.

Natallia narrowed her eyes. "I find myself in a difficult position. You have been a trusted friend since leading us to Lothering through the wilds. And yet, you attempted to kill a man I hold dear. I would know why."

Morrigan brought her arms to her front, rubbing her wrists. "I did it to protect everyone, to protect you. He was an assassin. That does not simply go away. One day, he will finish his task; of that you can be sure."

"He fights with us now. He fights to protect us, to protect me. Why do you still not trust him?"

Morrigan gritted her teeth. "He won't protect you, warden. I've seen his dreams: they will come true of that there is no doubt." There were tears in her eyes. "You die. Allistar, dead. And Zevran? He can't save any of us."

Natallia's eyes widened, softening a bit. "You?"

Morrigan closed her eyes and turned her head.

Natallia sighed, shaking her head. She stood and looked around to see everyone else watching them. "She comes with us! If she cannot find her atonement in battle, she may find it in death." She looked at Sten, whose eyes showed no trace of what he thought. "I cannot deny her that chance, no matter the crime." She went to Wynne, who nodded slightly to her, releasing the staff and handing it over. Natallia brought it to Morrigan and handed it to her. "This belongs to you." She bent down close, whispering in her ear. "Do not make me regret this, my friend."

Morrigan took her staff and stood, staring into Natallia's eyes. She nodded, not trusting her voice, then went to her own camp.

Natallia sighed and looked around. "Rest tonight. Tomorrow, we go to Redcliffe." She went into her tent, sitting down and staring into space.


	5. Final Confrontation

**As requested, a most amusing conversation!**

Before retiring for the night to give Natallia an Antivan massage, Zevran approached Morrigan in her camp. The witch looked surprised to see him, though not in an unpleasant manner. "And so the assassin visits the camp of his would-be conqueror."

"I have come to talk, Morrigan. Nothing more." Zevran held his hands up away from his blades.

"Speak then, if you must." Morrigan's facade of boredom did not fool Zevran: he knew she was afraid of what he might do.

"You poisoned a master poison maker. How did you accomplish that?"

"Let me be very clear, elf. I did not poison you. Twas a curse, inflicted upon you for the sole purpose of incapacitation. Had I wished your death, you would have found yourself trapped in a spiderweb to become a feast."

Zevran laughed. "Your words do not scare me. Very well, however, you cursed me. How did you manage this without drawing attention to yourself?"

Morrigan smirked. "You may have noticed, your hero warden found me out."

"Ah yes, but not before you had nearly won. How did you go about the curse, hm?"

"Tis beyond your skill set to repeat, so I see no point in explaining to you the intricate details of my magic."

Zevran narrowed his eyes into a glare. "She may see a desire for atonement within you, Morrigan, but I do not. I can only see the fires you put me through, the death I witnessed because of you."

Morrigan formed balls of electric energy in her hands, glaring at Zevran. "Do not blame me for what is to come. If I remember correctly, you dreamed of my death as well, elf."

"You planted those dreams in my head. Do not deny it."

Morrigan laughed shortly. "And why on earth would I do that? All mages remain conscious while in the Fade. We witches who practice the old magicks have premonition dreams. Tis only fitting that one inflicted with a curse from me would have similar dreams."

"Why? I would know why you did this to me." Zevran stared straight through her eyes, attempting to read her.

"I have already explained to our warden my reasons, which to you would matter little enough. You already know them, I am sure."

"In case I don't, then." Zevran was determined to hear it from her own lips.

Morrigan grunted and the electric balls dissipated. "Tis because I don't trust you, assassin. For that is what you are. You were raised as such, trained to be a killer. You attempted to assassinate the only Grey Wardens remaining in Ferelden. Now you claim to fight alongside them and yet I am the only one with doubts. I know not how you gained the warden's trust, and nor do I care. You shall not gain mine, assassin."

Zevran shook his head, glaring at her in disgust. "Your mind is as empty as your heart, Morrigan." He turned and returned to camp, going into Natallia's tent for the night.


	6. The Proposal

At daybreak, Natallia was leading the party to Redcliffe. Sten and Leliana both watched Morrigan like hawks, making sure she didn't do anything. Despite both their pasts, neither of them understood why the warden had given the witch another chance. She didn't even seem to regret what she did, let alone want atonement. It was, however, her decision to make, despite their better judgement.

Zevran stepped up to walk beside Natallia. "So, my dear, we are off to Redcliffe to defeat the Blight at last. How does that feel?"

Natallia smirked. "Invigorating. When this is done, I plan to make the alienage better. I owe that to my friends at least."

Zevran nodded, thinking a bit. "And after that?"

"Well, I suppose I will still be a Grey Warden. My home will never be the alienage again. We'll need to rebuild the order, recruit more wardens."

Zevran smirked. "And if I were to say I wished to join you? To remain, even after my oath of loyalty expires?"

Natallia was caught off guard. "Well, uh, I guess that would be your decision to make. After the archdemon is slain, your oath expires. You don't need to stay. Honestly, I haven't been forcing you to stay this whole time."

Zevran nodded and took her hands gently in his as they stopped. The rest of the party attempted to ignore them, but they still watched. Zevran kissed her on the nose. "I am yours." They commenced walking again, Natallia attempting to hide her blush.

That night, halfway to Redcliffe, the party stopped and made camp in the woods. Leliana took her bow and went hunting, hoping to spare everyone from another bout of Allistar's lamb stew. Natallia let her mabari mark the perimiter of the camp so wolves would stay away. Zevran snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Natallia turned around to see nothing. Another tap on the shoulder. She turned again and there was nothing. As she looked around, Zevran laughed, leaning against a tree. "You know, I could get to like this. You are far too easy to sneak up on, my dear."

Natallia laughed as Zevran came up to her, gently brushing some stray hairs into place. He took her hands and slipped something into them. Natallia raised an eyebrow and looked, gasping. It was the earring she'd refused to accept just after killing Tallisan.

"I'd like you to have it, as a token of affection. I lied, when I said what you've done for me has meant a lot. It has, but in truth, you have meant a great deal to me, Nattie. When the archdemon is slain, I hope you will find a chink in your armor and wear it." He looked into her eyes. "You deserve so much more than an earring taken from a former target of mine, but now that is all I dare give."

Natallia shook her head, tears forming as she smiled. She flung her arms around Zevran and hugged him tight to her. "This is the greatest gift I could have recieved." She smirked, reaching into her pack. She fished out the silver ring she'd been given on her wedding day. She gave it to him. "You also deserve more than a silver ring given by my former betrothed, but I have nothing else of matching beauty. He died to protect me. I can think of no other elf I would see have it but the one who lives to protect me."

Zevran smiled and hugged her, kissing her gently.

Allistar watched, sighing sadly. He wanted them to be happy, Natallia especially because she deserved it. However, this sinking feeling about the coming battle persisted. Something was wrong; he knew it.


	7. A Dark Promise

As the party approached Redcliffe, Allistar stopped, putting a hand on Natallia's shoulder. "Something isn't right. The village is...quiet."

Natallia nodded and drew her swords, Zevran doing the same. "Okay, Zevran with me. Allistar, take my mabari and scout the area. The rest of you, go through the secret passage and get to the castle." She reached in her pack and took out Teagan's signet ring she still had, handing it to Wynne. "Sten, make sure nothing happens to anyone." Sten nodded and led the group to the windmill. Natallia looked at Zevran and nodded, going toward the village. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. Darkspawn were everywhere! She ran down the hill, Zevran at her side, slaying darkspawn as she went. Allistar and the mabari came from the lake side, attacking with equal fervor. The earth shook as an ogre came toward them. Natallia narrowed her eyes and launched herself at it, leaping up and stabbing it with both blades, working her way up until it fell. She then plunged her sword into its throat, jumping off again. She looked around, seeing there weren't that many darkspawn after all. She nodded to her companions. "Alright; let's head to the castle. If the darkspawn made it here, they could already be at the gates." She ran up the hill and toward the path leading to the castle.

When they got to the castle courtyard, Natallia's suspicions were proven accurate. They launched into battle, defeating wave after wave of darkspawn, including a few ogres and emissaries. Afterward, exhausted from the long travel topped with battles, Natallia and the others walked up the stairs and let a guard lead them into the main hall. The news there was frightening. The massive horde wasn't coming this way; rather it was going straight for Denerim. Even worse, the archdemon was at the head of the horde. Natallia felt a bit dizzy just with the knowledge. Riordan told her and Allistar to meet him in his room for Grey Warden business, which didn't sound too hopeful. Natallia kissed Zevran on the cheek before going upstairs to speak to Riordan.

"Have you ever wondered why the Grey Wardens are necessary to defeat the archdemon?"

Natallia sighed, suddenly getting a sinking feeling about this conversation. Despite his thick Jeydan accent, it was clear that Riordan was deeply troubled. She looked at Allistar, who seemed to share her dread. She looked at the senior Grey Warden. "I assumed it had something to do with the taint in our blood."

Riordan nodded and began to explain to them how when the archdemon is slain, the essence of the old god travels to the nearest darkspawn, unless a Grey Warden makes the killing blow. Natallia's eyes widened as she realized the warden who kills the archdemon will die as well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I will make this sacrifice."

"I appreciate your eagerness, but if at all possible the killing blow should be mine to make. I am the eldest and the taint will not spare me much longer. However if I fail, it falls to the two of you to do this."

Natallia grew numb for the remainder of the conversation, not realizing when she was walking out and went to her room, hoping to find Zevran there to tell her everything would be okay. Instead of her beloved Antivan, however, she saw Morrigan standing before the fireplace. She shook her head, thinking about leaving before she said or did something she'd regret. Morrigan knew she was there already, however.

"Do not be alarmed. It is only I."

Natallia took a deep breath, gathering herself. "Morrigan. Are you alright?"

"I am well. Tis you I am here for." She turned and faced her. "I know how the archdemon is slain. I know that a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that sacrifice could be you. I offer a way out."

Natallia listened to Morrigan's detailed description of her ritual, seeing hope in the idea despite her lack of trust in the witch. When Morrigan was done, Natallia sighed and shook her head. "How do I know this will work? How can I trust you?"

Morrigan sighed sadly. "I know I cannot make you trust me as you did. I seek atonement in this. You spared my life when, had our roles been reversed, I would not have hesitated to kill you. Now I seek only to save your life."

"And raise a child. The child of Ferelden's king. You don't think that's a little strange?"

Morrigan stood up. "Believe me when I tell you I have no interest in the throne. The child will not know who its father is, only the power within it."

Natallia shook her head. "Maker's mercy; I don't know why I'm doing this. I'll talk to Allistar about it." With that, she left her room and went to Allistar's.

Allistar smiled. "I see you can't sleep either. I saw Morrigan outside your room earlier. The look she gave me...that was icy even for her. I don't know why you spared her, honestly."

"Allistar, we need to talk. I need you to trust me. Morrigan has a secret ritual to save us from being killed when we slay the archdemon."

Allistar's eyes widened as Natallia explained what Morrigan had told her. He shook his head in disbelief. "And you actually believe her? Think about what she did to Zevran. How can you possibly believe her intentions are good?"

Natallia sighed. "It's a leap of faith, I know. But can we really turn her down? If this works, we all survive and Morrigan is gone from our lives forever."

Allistar sighed. "I don't know...it seems too convenient." He was clearly still considering it, however.

**Should they do it? Or should one of the wardens die? Ah the suspense!**


	8. City Gates

**AHAHA! The suspense! And it shall continue! None shall know whether or not Allistair and Morrigan completed the ritual. Ohoho!**

Zevran pulled Natallia aside the morning before they set off for Denerim. "Nattie, my dream."

Natallia's heart dropped. "Oh Maker...is it back? Are you cursed again?"

Zevran shook his head. "No, no, no. But it does worry me that you may die. At least, before the archdemon is slain."

Natallia sighed. "Your dream won't come true, Zev. Who was in it?"

The Antivan thought a moment. "Well, there was you, obviously. And Allistair. Morrigan, and myself, of course."

Natallia nodded thoughtfully. "And in the dream, I died before the archdemon?"

Zevran nodded. "A Hurlock general. I believe it was in the market district."

Natallia shook her head. "I've herd nothing of this general. But just to be safe, perhaps someone present in the dream should not be in reality."

Zevran narrowed his eyes. "I would go with you to the end."

She laughed. "I would have it no other way. No...we'll bring Wynne instead of Morrigan. I haven't seen her all morning anyway. Besides, Wynne is an adept healer, a prudency in this situation."

Zevran nodded. "I feel better about this already, just from that."

Natallia smiled. "I'm glad. Although I've never seen a general of the darkspawn, I suppose it would make sense." She reached into the pouch at her side, withdrawing the golden earring Zevran had given her. She put it on her finger, grabbing a stone from the ground and hitting it so it couldn't unlatch. She looked at the tan elf. "No matter what happens, now I know you're with me."

Zevran nodded and reached into his own side pouch, taking the silver ring she'd given him. He put it on his finger, taking her hand in his so the rings touched. "As you are with me."

Natallia smiled and nodded before they set off. Allistair watched this and couldn't help but smile, despite the sinking feeling he had.

The mass armies arrived at Denerim at sunset in a couple days. After a riling speech from Allistair, Natallia dipped her head in determination, running to the main gates with both blades drawn. Zevran had coated them both in a very lethal poison for her to make it easier, for which she was thankful because she had no experience with poisons. The ensuing battle was nearly hopeless from the beginning due to the sheer numbers they were up against. Despite the odds, however, they pulled through. Looking at the burning city of Denerim, however, Natallia began to have serious doubts they would be able to win this war.


	9. Market District

Riordan approached the group. "We've made it to the city gates. We're doing better than I'd hoped."

Natallia attempted to soothe her companions' worries as they voiced their thoughts of the situation. She turned to Riordan. "How exactly are we supposed to fight a flying dragon?"

"We will need to reach a high point. I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon."

"You...want to draw the dragon's attention." Allistair sounded as though he could barely believe it.

"The archdemon will no doubt call its generals to assist it when we attack. You could seek them out and slay them before reaching Fort Drakon. Or it could be a waste of valuable resources. The decision is yours. I suggest taking Allistair and no more than two others with you into the city. The rest can stay here and make sure no other darkspawn go in behind us."

Natallia nodded and looked at her companions. She gestured to Wynne to step forward as Allistair and Zevran were already beside her.

Riordan nodded. "That will do. Now, who will lead your other companions?"

Natallia thought a moment. "Sten will lead them. He's a great strategist."

Riordan nodded and left them to say their good-byes.

The market district was crawling with darkspawn, most of the buildings ablaze. Natallia ran at an ogre, felling it quickly with her momentum before moving on to a large group of darkspawn. Zevran lost sight of her in the chaos of fighting, but felt confident she could protect herself. He leapt upon an ogre, stabbing his way up. It fell and he drove his blades into its throat. He jumped off of the body and heard Allistair's war cry. His heart stopped as he looked around at the scene: this had been his nightmare. He saw the Hurlock General and marked it as the primary target, then ran at it. He was stopped by an emissary who paralyzed him for a time. Dealing with it quickly, he turned to see the general and Natallia exchanging blows. Just as it was about to stab her in the middle, a tingling sensation went past him. A bolt of energy hit the general, stopping it from making the blow. Natallia beheaded it in the moment given her, then looked past Zevran. He looked as well and saw that Wynne had saved the day, healing her own wounds quickly. Zevran laughed and jumped back into the fray, knowing that they would make it through this after all, one way or another.


	10. Alienage

As they walked toward the Alienage, Natallia grabbed Zevran's hand and gripped it tight. "I didn't believe it at first but..."

Zevran stopped and pulled her into a hug. "I know, Natallia, I know."

Wynne smiled softly, looking at Allistair. "It is good to see young people in love."

Allistair nodded. "Looks like something didn't happen that was supposed to."

Natallia kissed Zevran tenderly. "Let's deal with the other one now. Then, to Fort Drakon."

Zevran nodded and the group went on to the Alienage.

As the group entered the Alienage, Natallia gasped and ran to a group of elves. "Shianni!"

Shianni smiled and grabbed Natallia into a hug. "Maker sure gave you the gift of good timing!"

"What's going on?"

"The darkspawn are here and the gate won't hold."

"You and the others get to safety. We'll handle this."

Shianni shook her head. "No. This is our home too, cousin. We'll die to protect our families: just tell us what to do."

Natallia nodded and looked around. "Stay back then. Protect your families."

Shianni nodded and the elves ran to the houses. Natallia took a deep, calming breath before running toward the gate. She saw an ogre pounding at it. She looked nervously at Zevran, then turned to the group. "Wynne, on this platform. Allistair, take them from the front. Zevran and I will sneak around them and attack from the back."

They all nodded their understanding and Wynne ran onto a platform, taking note of the situation. She looked to the others. "There's a general here. He's in the center."

Natallia nodded. "First the ogre. Then crowd control. Allistair, try to stay close to here until the rest are distracted. Nothing is to get to Wynne." She looked up at the elder mage. "Don't wait till you're worn out to take a potion." Wynne nodded and Natallia returned her attention to the gate. She swallowed hard, collecting her wits. This had once been her home, the only place she'd known before joining the Grey Wardens. Interrupting her thoughts, the ogre broke through the gate. She drew her blades, as did Zevran, and they ran off to the sides, sneaking around to the back of the small army. Silently, they went through killing the darkspawn grunts. Allistair stood protecting Wynne as she healed him and sent bolts of energy at the ogre. When it was fallen, Allistair found himself overwhelmed by darkspawn. Shianni, at a safe distance, shook her head as she saw this and shot arrows into the bulk of the darkspawn. This turned the attention over to the untrained elves. Natallia realized this and ran at them with Zevran. Allistair bashed several of them onto the ground with his shield, disemboweling them as he went.

Natallia and Zevran took on most of the darkspawn themselves, distracting them from the elves. Wynne continued healing everyone as the battle waged on. Allistair looked around, realizing that Shianni was pinned against a wall facing the Hurlock General alone. He ran over and slammed his shield against the general, knocking it back. He attacked it with renewed fervor, finally plunging his sword through its middle. He turned back to Shianni, gasping as he saw her laying on the ground. "Natallia!"

Natallia turned and gasped as she saw her friend holding her cousin. She dropped her blades and ran over, skidding to a stop as she knelt on the ground beside Shianni. She felt for a pulse. "She's alive!"

Wynne ran over and checked the elf over. "I can heal her mostly, but it will take weeks for her to recover."

"I don't care! Shianni!" Natallia burst into tears at the thought of losing one of the last two family members she had left.

Wynne healed her quickly, bandaging her up. Allistair's eyes were wide as he looked into the soft face of this elf: she looked a lot like Natallia with some differences. Another bloody elf came over and knelt down. "I'll take her." He picked her up from Allistair's arms and looked at Natallia. "You've saved our lives. Shianni knows this. Go. Finish this. Maker's speed, Natallia." He and the other elves left.

Natallia wiped her eyes. "Let's go. This ends tonight!"

Zevran touched her arm before running with her toward the bridge to the Alienage.

When the group had crossed the bridge, they heard a heart stopping roar of the dragon. Natallia glared upward at the flying beast before being blasted back as a ball of fire came down and destroyed part of the bridge, giving them only one way to go.


	11. Final Onslaught

As the group fought through the palace district and to the top of Fort Drakon, Wynne started tiring. Natallia stopped at the doorway to the top of Fort Drakon, allowing everyone to take a breather. She sat down, wiping blood off her face. She brought out a flask of water and passed it around, knowing that everyone else had already drunk theirs. In truth, hers was nearly empty but she refused to drink it herself when she had three others to look after. She sighed, leaning back. A barrel fell over in the direction they'd come. She jumped up, drawing her blades and running over. It was only Sandal who was there, going through things. She sighed, sheathing her blades. She came back to the group and sat back down, wincing slightly. Zevran noticed and looked at her, seeing her arm. "Nattie, where did you get this cut?" He held her arm up gently to examine it. His eyes widened. "Maker..." he looked up at her, "you've cut yourself."

Natallia's eyes widened as she looked down at her arm. "I-I didn't even notice..."

"I don't get it. It's just a scratch, right?" Allistair hadn't been informed of the poison coating on the rogues' blades.

Natallia shook her head, mustering a smile. "Yeah, just a scratch. No big deal; I'm not going to bleed to death. But we should get moving: time is short." She looked into Zevran's eyes, a look that told him to remain silent. After all, there was no point in alarming the other two over this. Besides, she'd survived the Joining, maybe lethal poisons wouldn't kill her either. She stood up, as did the others, and opened the doors, running onto the rooftop. Riordan was dead: they were on their own.

Natallia noticed instantly the ballistas mounted strategically. She motioned to the others to attack, while she ran to the nearest ballista. She aimed it at the archdemon and fired continueously, giving no break. She sounded the horn to call forth any other mages within the city gates, seeking to give Wynne a break if possible. In a short amount of time, her eyes began to blur from the poison. Lethal or not, where it had entered her system wasn't on a major area so it would be slow if it happened at all. She still had time. Round after round of fire she shot at the dragon, moving from ballista to ballista anytime it moved. Allistair and Zevran focussed on protecting Wynne and the other mages from the darkspawn summoned by the archdemon, allowing the mages and Natallia to deal with the archdemon while Wynne kept everyone healed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the archdemon was stunned and fell down. Natallia stumbled down to where her friends were. Allistair got to her before Zevran. "I know you said you would take the final blow, but it really should be me. I owe that to Duncan."

Natallia shook her head. "No, you're the king. You won't die."

Allistair sighed. "Natallia...I didn't complete the ritual. I would never sleep with that thing, especially not after what she did. But...that means one of us will die."

Natallia closed her eyes, starting to feel the full effects of the poison. "I'm dying as it is." She forced herself to look into Allistair's eyes. "I accidentally cut myself on my sword."

"I don't..."

"My blades are poisoned, Allistair! With a lethal poison. I'll die anyway, so let me take the final blow."

Zevran closed his eyes, hiding tears. Wynne shook her head. "Stand aside." She pointed her staff at Natallia, sending a blast of energy at her. It encircled her, a tingling sensation as well as a weight being lifted. When it was over, she raised an eyebrow. She no longer felt like her veins were full of acid. Wynne smiled, stumbling. "The spirit," was all she said. Natallia nodded her thanks, knowing that she was saved from the poison at least for a time. However, her decision hadn't changed.

Natallia looked into Allistair's eyes, her look telling him her mind was made up. She turned and looked to Zevran, her eyes filling with tears. Zevran shook his head. "You don't have to die, Nattie. Wynne took the poison from you: you can live."

Natallia shook her head. "For what? I would live, knowing that another died when it could have been me." She took Zevran's hand in hers, their rings touching. "I will always be with you. I will always..." her voice broke, tears spilling over. She let go of his hand, turning toward the dragon. She ran toward it, grabbing a large two handed sword on her way. She sliced under the dragon's throat first, then stood at its head. With a scream of rage, she drove the blade into its skull. She was instantly surrounded by a bright white light, filled with an unnatural cold. She felt the archdemon's soul enter her, her own soul slipping away. With great difficulty, she yanked the sword out of the dragon's head. She was blasted back a short distance as the others were thrown back.

Zevran slowly stood up, rubbing his head. He looked around, seeing Wynne helping Allistair up. He looked to the dead dragon, then ran toward where Natallia lay. He dropped to his knees, pulling her onto his lap and holding her as he cried. He could feel her trying to move, though the attempt was feeble. He opened his eyes to see her eyes barely open. He took her hand and placed it on his chest, instinctually knowing that's what she wanted. He heard her voice, much smaller and weaker than it had ever been. "I love you." Her hand slipped away as her eyes closed. Zevran screamed in pain and rage as he realized his Natallia was dead. Allistair approached him slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. In response, Zevran shoved him away. Though the attempt was weak, the meaning was strong. Allistair opened his mouth but said nothing, simply nodding. Zevran touched Natallia's face, feeling the warmth already slipping away from her skin. _Why, Nattie? Oh Maker, why? _Zevran could only stay there, holding the body. He remained until the next morning, when soldiers came to take the body for a funeral. Zevran shoved them away, insisting that only he carry her. He carried her through Fort Drakon and to the Palace District, the only sound his own cries. This was utter weakness, something he'd learned as a child should never be felt let alone shown. But what did that matter? First Rinna, now his Natallia. Dead.

During the funeral, the only one not present was Zevran. He stood on a hilltop overlooking the ceremony. After Allistair was finished saying how a tomb had been built, Zevran shook his head. _She would not have wanted that. She wanted to be sent off to sea. She always loved the sea. _Zevran took a deep breath, calming himself. As people began to leave, he ventured down to the body. He stunned all the guards so he could have one last moment in private. He bent down, gently laying his lips over Natallia's. He broke down in silent tears, eyes clenching shut. "You deserved more, my dear Nattie. You deserved much, much more."

"You're right."

Zevran whirled around to see Shianni standing there. She was heavily bandaged, but still able to walk. "Shianni, yes? You were her cousin."

"I still am." Shianni walked over to the body. "I snuck past the guards. I'm not supposed to be here, or even know what happened. I...felt it." She touched Natallia's shoulder gently. "She didn't deserve this. None of this would have happened if-"

"Nattie told me once how she saved you." Zevran looked at Natallia's face. "She never once regretted it. She always said that she would do it the same way, only she wouldn't have allowed any of you to go to the dungeons in the first place."

Shianni sighed. "You're right. You're the assassin, right?"

Zevran nodded. "I was assigned to kill both the surviving Grey Wardens. I failed, miserably. Nattie...she saw something in me. She gave me a chance for redemption."

"And you fell for each other."

Zevran closed his eyes. "I thought we would be together forever. I let her in my heart."

Shianni put a hand on Zevran's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before leaving him alone.

Zevran looked down at Natallia. He placed his hand over hers, their rings touching. "So long as you are with me, I will not take another lover to my bed. I will allow none to enter my heart as you have. You are fairer than Andraste herself. Your ashes will be mine to protect. This, I swear." He closed his eyes, bending down and laying one last gentle kiss on her lips.


End file.
